Cullens and Hales
by Alice Whitlock Hale Cullen
Summary: The secret that will change her life forever is closer than she could ever imagine...
1. Seven equal pallors

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up before I start…Bella is living in Forks with Charlie as normal but none of the Cullens are there. She has been living there for a couple of months, so she already has human friends. Bella is seventeen. The strange mix of vamps I use are actually my friends and I, and I will alter the descriptions of them to fit what my friends and I look like (sorry to all the fans of their original looks!). You will catch on (I hope) and feel free to ask any questions! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer! (But I am flattered if you think I am!) All characters (so far) are property of her, not me.**

* * *

_BPOV_

Jessica had been rambling on about how we're supposed to get new students today. They can't be anything that special, but still she insists on making a fuss over them.

"I am going to show them around the school, and become great friends with them! I hope a few of them are hot guys… we need some good, hot guys!"

"Yeah, Jess? I gotta go. I see you later." And I hung up. Phew. I was glad to get out of that conversation. I hoped she wouldn't restart it again as soon as I arrived at school. Wait, school…what time is it?

7:15. Well, I'd better leave. I hope Jess has calmed down by the time I get there. If not Angela and I will just hide from her…

I continued with this trail of thought as I grabbed my keys and walked out to the truck. I should get to school with enough time to look around to see the new kids but not enough time for Jess to start rambling at me. Good.

The drive was peaceful; it was a rare day when nothing unpleasant was falling from the sky. It was still cold and overcast though.

_Oh well, I live in _Forks!_ It could defiantly get worse. _I thought to myself.

Huh, silly Bella; who else could you think it to?** (A/N: Little does she know…)**

I arrived at school, parked the truck as close to homeroom as possible. I got out and had a quick look around. No new cars or kids.

_Maybe they'll arrive late. _

I walked to homeroom and sat myself down, preparing for lots of easy, and uninteresting class work.

* * *

Jessica ambushed me in the hallway to get to the cafeteria. I hadn't seen any new kids, so I was a little excited to know what Jessica was so obviously bursting to tell me.

"I just went and asked at the main desk; the new students should arrive about halfway through lunch!" She squealed at a nearly inaudible pitch.

"Cool, I guess we'd better get there before them so we can watch them come in!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I knew you'd be just as excited about as me eventually!"

Gosh, I think I'm going to lose my sarcastic humour if I stay here too long.**(A/N: Yes, stolen from the book.)**

After getting out food, we sat at our usual table and greeted the rest of the group. I tried to pay as much attention to my food as possible, to avoid Jessica twittering on in _my _direction.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela sounded really concerned. I guess I should have said something for the past ten minutes.

"Yeah." 'Trying to avoid Jessica' I mouthed at her. She let out a small giggle and Jessica looked at her inquisitively, but Angela just shook her head.

"Oh. My. God." Jessica breathed. I guess that meant the new kids were here. Better take a loo-

_Holy Shit. (_**A/N: I know that isn't very 'Bella,' but it felt necessary.) **

They walked in one by one, each one more perfect than any movie star I'd ever seen. There were seven of them. That seemed like lots of teenagers and I hoped they didn't all live together. The first girl that walked in was tall, with perfectly strait chestnut brown hair flowing just past her chest. Her figure was – with no better word for it – perfect. Her skin was paler than even mine, and her face was angular and flawless. The next was a tall, lean but still muscular boy with perfect tousled bronze hair framing his face. He had the same alabaster skin tone as the first, and was just as perfect, but they clearly weren't related.

Two girls then walked in; the first being about my height with dark brown hair curling just past her shoulders and the second having long, blonde hair waving to the middle of her back. They both had the same pallor and perfection about them, which made them look the same, but at the same time, they were completely different.

A very tall, very muscular, guy followed the blonde girl. He had short, black spiky hair, which contrasted well with the by now familiar skin, and looked like a model from an Abercrombie and Fitch advert.

The last two walked in together, hand in hand, clearly a couple. The guy was tall, about six foot two and lean, but still muscular. His wispy blonde hair was windswept but still managed to be absolutely flawless. The girl he was will was very tall for a girl – about five foot eleven – and had gorgeous black hair cascading down until just before her waist. They both had the same white skin as all the others and were perfect, once again, in their own ways.

By now, _everyone_ was staring at them.

"I know the names, and basic info, like who lives with who, but I don't know which person is which." Jess whispered in my ear.

"Well, go one then…" I encouraged.

"Well, their names are Edward, Alice, Kate and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie, Jasper and Maggie Hale. The Cullens are adopted by that new doctor Carlisle and our new History teacher, Esme. Edward and Emmett are actually brothers but none of the others are related."

"And the Hales?"

"Freaky story for them, parents died about a year ago, they just live on their own. I guess they travel around with the Cullens though, because their transfer papers said they came from the same school before."

"You looked at their transfer papers!?" How did Jess manage these things!?

"I kind of looked at all their papers…I bribed Mrs. Cope with a brownie. Now, are we gonna go say 'hi,' or what?" Jess sounded way too excited. Wow, eight new kids in one year. That must actually be a big deal for a small town. Back in Phoenix, eight was hardly any.

After our little conversation, we looked over again, and the Cullens and Hales had sat down at one table, away from all the others, in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Fine, lets go then." I gave in because Jessica had resigned to poking me till I did.

We walked over to their table and they all stared up at us as if we were freaks. But then they composed themselves and simply had confused expressions on their faces.

_Wow, _I thought, _All their eyes are the same colour. Sort of golden brown. What a coincidence. _

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Bella Swan," she gestured to me "and we're here to say hi and learn your names!"

I didn't know if it was just me, but I felt about a hundred eyes staring at my back.

The girl with brown hair that walked in first then spoke, in a velvet smooth voice, "My name is Kate Cullen." She continued with all their names and gestured to each one as she said it. "This is Emmett Cullen," - the really big one with spiky hair - "Edward Cullen" - the lean one with bronze hair - "and Alice Cullen" - the really, really tall girl with black hair.

"And these freaks are Rosalie, Jasper and Maggie Hale." She used a playful tone as she teased the Hales. Rosalie was the blonde girl, Jasper was the blonde guy, and Maggie was the girl with curly brown hair.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you." I think Jess meant this statement for all of them, but she was staring at Edward, which made it hard to tell.

"Well thank you!" It was Alice that spoke now, flashing us a big grin full of perfect white teeth.

"So, where did you guys move here from?" I was really nervous, but that seemed like a normal enough question.

As I asked this, Jessica pulled up two chairs and we sat down. I could've sworn I saw all of them except Alice, Maggie and Kate roll their eyes.

"Alaska. It was really cold there," Alice giggled. She seemed like a more interesting version of Jessica.

"Wow." Jessica seemed amazed by the prospect of living in a different state. Simple minded.

"Okay guys, I think we should go visit Esme, she would like to see us. Bye." Emmett was relieving tension and for that, I thanked him mentally.

"Who is Esme?" Jessica is so nosey. She needs to grow out of it.

"Our Mom. By 'our' I mean the Cullens'." Alice explained. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Bye."

And they left.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward…" I said to Jess as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Really? I thought it went well!" Jess was just hyper from meeting new people. Predictable Jess.

"Come on, lets go fill in the guys," I suggested.

"Okay! Lets go!"

* * *

I made my way to History class after lunch, then realised I was a little early.

_Oh well. Maybe I can greet the new teacher._

I walked in and saw all the Cullens and Hales crowded around Esme discussing something quietly. As soon as they noticed my presence, they bade each other good bye and all left to their respective classes. All except Alice and Kate.

"Hi. Do you guys have history with me now?" I asked.

They spun around and gave me a huge grin each.

_Huh, these people seem really friendly. That's good; I think they're going to be getting lot of attention._

"Yeah. Do you want to meet our Mom?" How could I say no to that? Also, I hadn't actually _seen_ Esme yet. I hadn't been looking – that would be rude – and before that she was in the middle of the huddle.

"Sure."

They led to her where she was writing the date on the board. "Esme, this is Bella. Bella, this is our Mom…" Alice trailed off, waiting for Esme to finish the sentence with what she wanted to be called.

"She can just call me Esme, dear." She said in Alice's direction. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella." She inclined her head in my direction.

"You too, Esme." I turned to find a seat, as the class had filled up during my introduction to Esme.

The only seats left were three at the back.

"Do you want to sit with us, Bella?" Kate inquired.

"Yes please," I replied. I didn't have much choice – well, any at all really – but it was very polite of her to ask anyway.

Alice, Kate and I went to our seats at the back, and Esme began the lesson. She was very young for a teacher – maybe about twenty-seven – but she was very good.

At the end of class, I said goodbye to Kate and Alice and started to leave until Kate called out for me to wait.

"Do you want a ride home, Bella?" Wow, unexpected. I would have loved a ride home, but what about my dearest truck!?

"I would say yes, but I can't. I need to drive my car home. Sorry."

Alice looked a little huffy. I wondered why.

"Oh, it's okay. Alice just loves a chance to show off her car to anyone she can." Kate explained.

Ah. That's why Alice looks huffy. Well, to cheer her up…

"How about tomorrow?" Alice perked up instantly.

"Okay! That sounds great." She piped up before Kate could fit a word in.

We started walking away, but not before we said goodbye to Esme.

"I'll see you at home!" Alice called as we walked out.

* * *

I had already checked. No more classes with Alice or Kate. And, according to them, none of the Cullens or Hales for that matter. Oh well.

The day passed uneventfully and as I got to the parking lot I just heard the sound of a loud sports car speeding away.

_I guess that's Alice and Kate gone then._

Emmett and Edward climbed into a silver Volvo and drove away while the Hales drove off in a red BMW. They had nice cars.

As I walked over to my truck, it felt really old, but oddly homey. Being around so many new people was slightly disorientating and it nice to have some normality restored.

The engine roared to life and I drove home, thinking of the perfect new students with complexions so pale they could be dead; and thinking about what might become of them at such an average school as mine…

* * *

**A/N: I Hope you liked it and didn't mind the changes! Review please, tell me what you think, and as I said, don't be afraid to ask questions, no matter how dumb they may seem!**

**Alice xx**


	2. I have something to tell you

**A/N: My friend **_**Maggie **_**helped me write this chapter, so we hope you like it – cause we're sexii vampires like that!!! Any questions or mindless ramblings about our inaccuracy are all welcome! XD**

**Alice and Maggie! Xxx**

* * *

_BPOV_

It was a dark, gloomy morning in Forks – well _duh. _Charlie was gone by the time I woke up, so I skipped breakfast and headed strait to school, in hope to see the Cullens and Hales again.

I had really grown a liking to them over the past week. It was unnatural for me to make this many friends; I guessed I just fit in more in Forks than in Phoenix.

I arrived at school and saw the familiar cars; the silver Volvo that meant Emmett and Edward were here (the only two I wasn't friends with yet – Edward avoided me…), the Red BMW that meant all the Hales were here and Alice's Yellow Porsche, which signalled the arrival of her and Kate – and sometimes Maggie.

I walked over to the Porsche and saw Alice, Kate and Maggie lounging around it, talking.

They seemed to be talking in quite a serious tone, so I walked up and said "Hi guys, what's wrong?"

They all looked up in shock and analysed me as if they were trying to see a new light in me, maybe someone had told them something about me.

"Hi, Bella." Maggie said quickly. "We can't talk right now, sorry. We've got to get to homeroom."

Get to _homeroom!? _It was _**7:15!**_

_Oh well, maybe they'll tell me later. _I thought.

I made my way to homeroom and sat down. Mike Newton – urgh – sauntered over and gave me a cocky smile.

"Hey baby."

Urgh. Would he ever learn?

"No."

"But I didn't ask anything! I was going to ask if you wanted to go ou-"

"And that's why I said _No. _Now, please leave me alone. I want to hear what Miss. Adilah has to say, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind."

I gave him the best sarcastic look I could muster. "That_, _you numbskull, was a _rhetorical _question. Do you know what that is?" I was now speaking very slowly, as if he were only two.

He just blushed and left. I felt a little mean, but he needs someone to talk to him like that. Maybe he'll grow a little kindness that way.

Nothing important was happening at school, except a dance was coming up.

When homeroom had been dismissed, I walked up to one of the new posters on the wall.

'_Winter Formal!' _were the words it had printed in bold. Great. Mike is probably going to ask me to the dance.

I'll have to come up with an excuse…

After pondering excuses through ten minutes of Calculus, I settled on "I'm going to Seattle that day."

I had already covered all the content in my morning classes, so I just doodled and daydreamt through most of them.

I walked into the cafeteria, expecting to see the Cullens and Hales, but they weren't there. I thought they might be visiting Esme, so I just dismissed the fact.

I got my food and sat down with Jessica and Angela. Jessica looked a little huffy. I guessed I should probably ask why, so I mustered some concern and said:

"Jess, are you okay?"

"I think so. But _some people_" she glared at the empty table in the corner of the cafeteria "obviously don't think I'm good enough for them." Wow. She sounded **angry.**

"It's okay, Jess. This morning I walked up to the Porsche to say hi and they said they had to go to homeroom, then left."

"What's wrong with that? Maybe they _did_ have to go to homeroom."

"Jess, it was 7:15."

"Oh." Yeah, that's what I thought. Jess then started stabbing her salad, and stopped talking.

Angela took this silence as an opportunity to talk. "Maybe they have a reason. If they don't, or they never talk to you again, just remember that that is really immature and if they have a problem with you, they should confront you about it."

Just as she said this, _they_ walked in. They all had eyes on us, glaring daggers, except Alice, Maggie, Kate and Emmett. I guessed they were still the nice ones.

_Oh well, _I thought. _Maybe they'll come around. And if not, I always have Jess and Angela._

Just then, Alice stood up and pranced over to me.

"Bella, please come with me darling. I have something to tell you…" She said.

* * *

_MaggiePOV_

**(A/N: Eep! A new POV!! Tell me if you approve…)**

"Family meeting!" I heard Edwards voice echo through the house. Sometimes I did wish that the Hales actually lived in a different place to the Cullens.

We all ran down to the dining room and took a seat each. We hadn't had a family meeting in ages, I hoped this one wasn't that we had to move.

"Okay everybody," Edward started "I know you are now friends with that Bella Swan girl, but you need to cut her off. You can't talk to her anymore. She needs to think that we aren't her friends. Alice will tell you why."

Alice stood up, looking very tall compared to us, we were all sitting down. "Okay everybody, I wasn't looking for Bella's future. But I found it. Quite frankly, I love this outcome, but Edward isn't happy with it at all – as you can see."

"First, I saw Bella being very good friends with us. Then I saw something very strange; her being with us, at ease, not flinching away from our cold skin. In the vision she obviously knew what we were."

"I found these visions wonderful, because then she would know and we wouldn't have to hide, because we like her a lot, and we – well, I – don't want to have to move away in a few years and leave her for the rest of her life."

"I agree with you Alice!" Kate proclaimed, standing up next to her and placing her hand on her shoulder. She then turned to Edward. "How could you be so mean!? This is _good!_"

"Yes, Kate. _That _is good, but Alice isn't finished yet…" Edward was much too mysterious sometimes…

"Okay, then I had another vision, and in it…Edward and Bella were together."

Alice got looks of confusion from this statement. She clarified for us.

"_Together._ Like…as a couple."

_Oh._

"Wow." Kate mumbled, and she sat down, deep in thought, rubbing her temples.

"Yes, wow. We can't let that happen!" Edward was talking once again. "Alice then saw that she would either live with us, as a human, which is much too dangerous, or we would have to eternally damn her to this life. So pay no attention to her. Don't speak to her, look at her when she's looking or speak to any of her friends about her – or even anything else! She must not be a monster; and she will not die!" And with that, he stormed out, leaving us with no options.

Alice drove Kate and I to school in her Porsche, we needed to talk.

"So, what do you guys think?" I mumbled – but they heard it.

"Edward is being stupid. Very stupid. I can still see either of the possibilities for Bell, so this isn't going to do anything except hurt her feelings."

"So, what do you actually see becoming of Bella?" Kate inquired.

"It's inevitable. She will become one of us, sooner or later. I don't see anything wrong with it. Maybe it will lighten Edwards mood, which I don't think y of us can protest against – he would be a lot more fun if he just accepted the outcome and embraced it."

"Yes, it would be nice – all of us would have mates. Although Liam and Garret don't live with us, they're still Kate and my mates, and we can't change that." I said.

"Yes, but Edward can't be bothered with anything like forbidden love, he is too much of a prude to care about anything romantic." Kate stated.

We all giggled at this notion – it was highly true. It was then that we arrived at school and jumped out of the car. Bella then drove up, got out of her ancient vehicle and looked around at us.

"Oh gosh, what are we gonna do!?" Kate said in quiet hysterics. "We can't ignore her now, she has seen us!"

"Hi guys, what's wrong?" Oh no, Bella is here.

I have a feeling that we all looked at her the same way. We were trying to picture her with gold eyes and white skin, possibly on Edwards arm.

"Hi, Bella." I said quickly. "We can't talk right now, sorry. We've got to get to homeroom."

We all walked away, feeling guilty for not giving her more of an explanation than that.

We stopped walking when Bella could no longer see us. "Can you guys skip first period with me? I want to talk."

They both simply nodded and headed off to homeroom. I had it with Edward, so I would have to block my mind.

Hmm, what will make him keep out – and stay out…?

I decided on 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance – he thought the song was "vile". He's such a prude.

I walked into homeroom and he rolled his eyes at the song choice. I felt smug that I had annoyed him – he had annoyed my so much today, he was going to be getting more payback than _this_

"What are you blocking from me, Maggie?" he muttered – obviously, I heard it.

"That's a stupid question; I not exactly going to tell you just like that," I clicked my fingers "am I?"

"Well, I guess I'm not going to tell you about the very interesting e-mail I got from Liam…" he teased.

I thought about it for a second then looked into his eyes, searching for emotion.

AHA! "Liar," I said, not giving away my feeling of victory; I could see that he was a little nervous – he didn't want any of us ruining his plan and he thought we the girls were plotting treason against him.

I supposed this was quite a good guess, as long as 'girls' didn't include Rosalie – not to say Rose isn't a girl, she just not involved.

The bell rang then, and I headed out to the Porsche.

I love being a vampire. I just walked past the headmaster and all I had to do was wink to make move out of my way. I bet a human couldn't do that. Ha!

I saw Alice and Kate sitting in the Porsche, waiting for me. I jumped in the back and Alice sped off. Some students gave us disbelieving looks, but most of them just brushed it off, most likely thinking_ Well, they're the Cullens. They can do __**anything!**_

It annoyed me sometimes how they just said 'The _Cullens.'_

There were 'The _Hales' _as well! It escaped me why they only used the Cullen abbreviation.

Oh well.

Alice then stopped the car and I realised that we had sped onto the road to Port Angeles, and we were about halfway along!

We all turned to face each other and sighed simultaneously.

"So, what are we gonna do, Alice?" Kate said.

"I – I don't know."

Wow. Alice doesn't know something about the future. That's a first! Oh well, it should change soon.

"I think we should wait…say, a week. Then Alice will tell us if she still sees Bella and Edward falling in love."

"Maggie, it's _inevitable!_ They _are_ going to fall in love." Alice trilled. Somehow, she had still retained a happy mood.

"Oh, so…no matter what we do…they'll fall in love?" Kate asked suggestively.

"Yep!" Alice had a devious look on her face.

"Good. Well then, this is what I think we should do…" Kate continued on for all of our lessons before lunch. By that time, we perfected our plan.

Alice drove us back to school and we were all giggling as we made our way toward the cafeteria. We saw the others walking aswell. I guess they were talking, too. We met up, and walked in together.

I whispered our plan to Emmett who gave me a huge grin as I told him to block his mind.

We got into the cafeteria and just skipped the food, al of us looking at Bella.

Kate, Alice, Emmett and I were all smiling at Bella, being friendly, but the rest of '_The Cullens_' were glaring at her.

God, scare the life out of her, why don't you?

We all sat down and Edward warned us not to go over to her, talk to her, or even look at her.

"So stuffy…" Alice muttered as she jumped up and pranced over to Bella.

Edward growled low in his throat but Alice just carried on towards Bella.

She was following the plan, and right on cue, she said:

"Bella, please come with me darling. I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**Well, there you go! Suggestions for plot are awesome… yadda yadda.**

**Thanks for reading, review please!!**

**Alice xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT KILL ME! **(which you probably wont because no one likes this story anyway)

Okay, if i dont get a few people (or even like, one) saying that they would like me to continue this, I will. If not - POOF! It will be gone, and no more story. So, opinions! **REVIEW!**


	4. Tapping

_BPOV_

_Just to recap: Just then, Alice stood up and pranced over to me._

"_Bella, please come with me darling. I have something to tell you…" She said._

Oh, so they're talking to me again now. Okay. Maybe she'll have an explanation.

Instead of answering Alice, I just stood up and followed her into the car park. She walked over to her Porsche and perched herself gracefully on the hood.

"Well, Bella. You've probably noticed that our family has been acting a little weird…"

"Yeah…?" I probed her to continue.

"Well, our family is…a bit different than others. You know about us, don't you?"

"Your family, the Cullens? Or your family as in… all of you?"

"As in all of us."

"Oh okay. Yes, I've heard stories but I don't know if they're true or not." I explained, feeling stupid for listening to the rumours.

"Well, cut the story short, all of the Cullens and Hales are adopted. Edward and Emmett are actually brothers. The Hales parents died…awhile ago" for an unknown reason she chuckled as she said that. "And now they travel around with us – we're a very big family."

"Anyways, getting to the point Bella, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. No one. Do you promise me that?"

I nodded and she took a deep breath, as if getting ready for something life changing. Surely this information couldn't be that big, could it?

The usual calm silence of the car park felt almost eerie now. A bit like a horror film, when you know something really, really scary is going to happen, but no matter how hard you try; you can't prepare yourself for it.

"Well, Bella…we're – my family and the Hales - we're all –"

"ALICE!? COME HERE NOW!!!" Edwards voice ripped through her sentence like a knife, cutting off the bit I yearned for the most – the truth.

_Argh, Bella! Stop thinking about this like it is some huge mystery! She is most likely going to tell you that they're moving or something! It's __**no big deal!!!**_

But not matter how much I screamed that to myself in my head, I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to know what she was going to say, but as I turned around towards where she had run, both her and Edward were gone.

_Oh well. If it's that important she'll tell you later._

I made my way back to the cafeteria and waited for my next class. The bell rang and I walked to History, wanting an explanation from Alice. I was just about to walk in when Kate walked out and dragged me into a quiet area in the hallway.

Class was about to start, so I presumed Kate had permission from Esme to be out of class.

"Listen Bella," she whispered sharply, but not as if she were frustrated; as if she was impatient for something "Lots of strange things will happen today, and you must promise me not to be shocked by them and not to tell _anyone _of them. Okay? Deal?"

She extended an alabaster hand and looked at me with a pleading look.

I took her hand in mine, and was shocked by the cold, but I didn't show it on my face – I wouldn't want to break the deal so early.

"Deal" I murmured. She nodded, turned on her heel and glided back to class.

I was on guard for the rest of the day, and as Kate predicted, strange things kept happening…

All throughout the rest of the day, either Maggie, Alice, Kate or Emmett would walk up to me with a big smile on their face. This is what happened each time:

When Maggie walked towards me, Edward followed; clapped his hand on her shoulder and drove her in a different direction.

The same thing happened for Kate.

When Emmett strutted towards me, broad shoulders, insane height and goofy grin all present, Rosalie cut him off by taking his hand and leading him outside to do who-knows-what. I know I didn't want to know.

When Alice danced and pranced in my direction, she actually got to me, opened her mouth to talk, until Jasper walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Thinking that wasn't enough to shut her up, he turned her face towards his and gave her a kiss full on the lips – in the middle of the car park.

_PDA. I thought that wasn't allowed! Oh well, they can get away with anything._

I climbed into my truck and drove home, wanting a release from the weird.

I got home, did my homework and made dinner. Charlie got home, we ate in silence and I went up to bed.

I was just getting my things ready for a shower when I heard a little tap-tap noise on my window…and it wasn't raining…

* * *

**A/N: Hello all!**

**I continued the story for you lot that like it (thanks by the way! xD). I am actually sick and off school so I'll be able to write some more today for both of my stories (jasper's powers-check it out, a few people like it!) so, if you're lucky, there might be another chapter up today! Hope you liked it - keep reading!**

**Love Alice xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Explainations

_BPOV_

"_I was just getting my things ready for a shower when I heard a little tap-tap noise on my window…and it wasn't raining…"_

* * *

I stopped in my tracks, and waited to see if it was anything to worry about.

_It might just have been the wind blowing a branch into my window or something…_

No matter what I told myself, I couldn't believe it was an accident.

My heart pounded against my ribs as the silence of me waiting ripped through my room and the suspense thickened with the second.

_Tap-tap-tap._

I drew in a huge breath and slowing began turning around, to face the window.

A dark figure was blocking out the moonlight and my breathing hastened. I tried to make it quieter as I slowly backed away and stretched a hand out behind me, ready to grasp the doorknob.

"Psst! Let me in! My hair's getting _screwed!"_

The small whisper was enough to reassure me that I wasn't in any immediate danger, so whispered back "Just a second," pulled a V-Neck over my tank and opened to window to reveal-

"Alice Cullen!?" I practically yelled.

She leaped into my room, closed the window and swiftly but delicately placed an absolutely freezing hand over my mouth, all in one graceful movement.

"What was that Bells?" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

"Everything's fine, I just tripped a little, but I'm okay." Alice whispered at me.

I repeated what she said, waiting until the TV downstairs was removed from mute to stand up and sit on the bed.

"What are you doing here? In my room? At night? Through my _window!?" _I whispered fiercely in her direction.

"Look, I've been trying to tell you something all day, but as you've noticed, failure is all I-we've been getting. What I'm about to tell you is very-"

"We've gone through this before, Alice. Just tell me – pleeeease!" By now my heart was jumping like a hyper acrobat in my ribcage and it wouldn't stop.

"Well…-and don't freak out, let me explain first- all of the Cullens and Hales are actually Cullens, one big family, and…we're not exactly human."

The only thing that stopped me from bursting out laughing was the extremely serious mask Alice was wearing. Fear washed through me.

"Well then…what are you?" I dared to ask.

"We're…have you ever heard of vampires Bella?"

"Yeah…"

_VAMPIRES! WHAT!?_

"What do you know about them?"

"Well, they don't age, they can't go out in the sun and they –gulp- drink blood."

Realisation dawned and I jumped up and away from her.

"Bella, it's okay, we are infact what you think, but I have a lot to tell you about our family, so just sit down…this could take awhile."

I sat, and tried to process what she'd told me. Alice waited, and began when I looked her in the eye.

"So Bella, you see that… because of what we are, we're expected to be monsters, but our father Carlisle discovered that we can live off animal blood. So we do, but because we don't age we have to move about every three years. We abilities that make us different, such as our looks to lure, er…prey. We can also run extremely fast and we have amazing strength. Some of us have special powers, too. They're mostly enhancements of traits we had as humans. I can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Maggie can tell if someone is telling the truth or not, Kate can give you electric shocks through her palms and Edward can read minds. The others can only do the basics. Are you following?"

I nodded feebly and told her to carry on.

"We can go out in sun but it would reveal us as what we are. I'll tell you more about that some other time. We're all at least 100 years old and we all have different backgrounds. I am married to Jasper," she flashed a silvery looking band to me "Emmett and Rosalie are married, as are Carlisle and Esme. Kate has a boyfriend called Garret and Maggie one named Liam, but they can't stay in one place so its kinda long-distance. Carlisle is the oldest out of all of us. He created Edward, who was dying at the time of Spanish Influenza and had already lost his parents as a companion and Esme soon followed, and she was under similar circumstances. Jasper and I joined them after I saw them in a vision and Maggie and Kate used to live with another family, but they didn't want to be monsters so they joined us. I know this is a massive information overload but can you handle one more bombshell for the night?"

_I'm not getting any sleep as it is, so why not hear it?_

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, Bella, the reason I'm telling you all of this, is because you and Edward…you're destined to be together. I've seen it. It's completely inevitable."

A huge smile broke out across my face and I gave her a big hug.

"You're not surprised!? She mumbled into my hair.

"Very. Trust me! But it's nice to have some reassurance that I'm going to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. It makes your life feel safe…even if you know its going to be anything but easy."

Alice was really confused at this, but she filled me in on how they live and little details like their eyes and soon enough, it was 1:00am and I was yawning uncontrollably.

"You should sleep. I'm gonna go back, and face the wrath of my family. They'll soon understand that it was for their own good though. I'll wait for you in the car park tomorrow morning and I'll sit with you at lunch. You might also find that I amazingly have all the same classes as you…" She gave me a wink "Well, sleep tight! I'll see you tomorrow. Oh – and enjoy the sleep…everyone sure as hell misses it!"

She flashed me one dazzling smile then slid out of the window and out of sight.

* * *


	6. Idea

Hello!

Er…I know I haven't updated for y'all in awhile, but I actually have no excuse…Sorry!!

Okay, the point of this update is that it is a question…This is an idea for a fanfic I just came up with (it was dream and I just woke up…I will be editing it obviously, because a Twilight/Hercules crossover probably wouldn't be any fun. Yea…

Okay, here's a quick Summary to give you a better idea:

It is set in Twilight from when Bella and Edward are in love, the it skips to the middle of the baseball scene and Laurent, Victoria and James never come. It's most likely gonna be called 'Be With You' unless my cousin or one of you guys comes up with a better name. Basically what happens is, when Bella returns home after the baseball, Edward has to go and hunt, so he leaves her on her own for the night. When he returns the next morning…she's not there. He has to find her and she has to try and find out who took her and why. There's a bit of a twist at the end and there are going to be a few songs put at the top to listen to during chapters that will set the mood. Er…Also, its obviously gonna be with Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle and Rosalie/Emmett and the vampirism works like it did in Twilight. In my reality though, welll, you'll have to find out. XD

Please review telling me what you think, if I dreamt someone elses fic (and if you think I did, tell me what happens at the end of theirs just in case the twists are different.) plus the Hercules stuff, ideas for plot and a title, names for my new character would be nice (he's a normal, nice guy with brown hair and blue eyes), and anything else you can think of. If you hate the idea, what would you prefer.

I'm gonna update today, hopefully, as long as my granny doesn't force me to leave my room and go somewhere. But if I don't, I promise I will try as hard as I can to update as soon as possible, but if no one reviews this, I'll take it that everyone has either gone on hols and can't check their fanfics, or given up on me. Hopefully it's the first. Bottom line: no reviews, no next chapter. That applies for all chapters of all stories.

Thanks for reading all of this and please opinions…Alice xxx


End file.
